What Doesn't Kill You
by 6stay6frosty6
Summary: As a medic sent to Afghanistan, Elizabeth Bundy finds herself in a struggle with love and stress, and then she meets a mysterious man that goes by the name of Ghost.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Long time no see, right? Well I have decided to start yet another story. It's something a tad bit different than my others, but the idea has been gnawing at me for the longest time, that I finally decided that I MUST write it out :) I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Also, I know this is sort of unrealistic, but hey, it's fan-FICTION, right?**

Chapter 1

The sun beats down on me as I finish getting all of my gear into my car, ready to get shipped to Afghanistan. As a medic for the military, I get moved around a lot. At first it was an amazing experience and I had the time of my life getting to go out and see the world, but things can get bad very quickly with my job in the combat areas. I have seen all types of soldiers and all types of injuries, but nothing is as bad as not being able to save their life. It is all part of the job though, one that I signed up for. No one is forcing me to do this.

"You can get out of this, you know" Zack says as he closes the car door after we both get it. The tension fills my small car.

"Zack, you know I can't. We talked about me leaving all week. When are you ever going to be ok with this? 7 months isn't all that long" I say, trying my hardest not to get an attitude with Zack. All he has been doing is complain about me leaving. I guess that's what happens when you start dating a guy who has never dealt with deployments before.

"It's a hell of a long time when there is a 13 hour time difference" Zack snaps back, gripping the steering wheel so hard his chuckles are turning white.

"Seriously? I'm about to leave, and you're starting this again? I can't believe you. I'm going to be paying an arm and a leg just to be able to call you from all the way over there on my cell phone, and I'm paying for WiFi. What the hell else do you want me to do?" I yell, my eyes beginning to water in frustration. I notice that Zack slowly starts to speed up. Obviously he is just as frustrated as me.

"Look, I just need time to think about all of this" Zack says in an angry tone.

"Time? Seriously? I can't fucking believe you. Well guess what? You have all seven months to think. Just drop me off at the airport, Don't bother walking me in. It will give you some more time to think" I say in a tone more rude that I had intended, but I'm not feeling guilty.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and awkward. We are both 24 years old, he should be more mature about this whole situation. Eventually the airport came to sight, and I can't help but feel relieved that soon I will get out of the car and away from Zack's drama.

Zack pulled up to the unloading area, and I didn't hesitate to get all of my gear and get the hell out of the car as fast as possible. I walk about 10 paces and look back, but Zack has already sped off. I'm not sure where our relationship stands right now, but it is nowhere good. It also doesn't help that I'm going to an extremely stressful environment with it on my mind.

Paperwork and tickets in hand, I begin to push all of these emotions away from my mind. Once I got through security and got on the plane, I realize that there are more important things to think about, like my safety and the safety of others in Afghanistan.

* * *

I thought that the heat was bad enough back home, but it is hot as hell here in Afghanistan. Myself as well as a few other medics that got shipped here as well got all of our luggage together, and now we are waiting to be taken to the hospital part of the base. I pull out my cell and turn it on for the first time since I left home, expecting to get a text or voicemail notification from Zack. But nothing appeared on the screen.

"You not getting service either?" I hear one of the ladies I came here with say.

"I have service, did you need to call someone?" I ask the lady. She has short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and looks like she is in her mid-30's.

"Oh no, that's fine. I'm Patricia Johnson by the way" Patricia says warmly. Finally, someone with a good attitude.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Bundy" I say with a smile. I look around and see another female with a small red bun who looks about a year or two older than me, and two men. One looks Patricia's age, since the flakes of grey hair pretty much gave that way, and the other one looks about my age. I'm assuming that we are all going to be working together at the hospital, so staying on everyones good side is a must.

"Oh, it looks like our ride is here. Hopefully the hospital is better that the last one I was stationed at!" Patricia says with a small laugh. My mood lightens up a little, probably because Patricia is the happiest person I have been around all week. A large jeep comes to view, blowing up dust from the back wheels as it continues to speed toward us.

"The base actually isn't as bad as some others I've been to. And at least we have a ride this time" the man that has greying hair says. I give him a quick glance and was about to speak, but the jeep came to a halt in front of us. A Man who looks like he is in his early 50's is in the drivers seat, in uniform and a serious look on his face. He turns the jeep off and jumps out, giving us all a quick look.

"Good afternoon, my name is Captain Price. From looking at all of your records, I'm sure you ll know what will go on and how things work around here. Now lets pack up and get this show on the road!" Captain Price says, his seriousness slowly going away. After everything gets put in the jeep, we set off down the dirt road, passing by a few different buildings. One thing that really caught my eye was the obstacle course, and I even saw a few men on it. Not long after that, we arrive at the medical building. I notice that there are multiple small buildings placed behind the hospital.

"Well, here it is. Those small buildings behind the medical facility are single bedroom living arrangements. Each one of you will get your own room. Johnson, room 8. Stewart room 11. Bundy room 5. Donaldson room 6, and Mason room 13" Captain Price says as he hands us all our keys to our new rooms.

I quickly haul my luggage over to my new room when I hear someone walking towards me.

"Hey, you must be one of the new medics" the man that is walking behind me says. I can't help but notice that he seems like a generally happy person.

"Yes sir, that's me" I say and continue to carry my luggage the last 10 yards.

"Here, let me get that for you" the man says and picks up my heaviest bag without even waiting for my reply.

"Oh, thank you" I say shyly, trying my hardest not to make things awkward. I notice that this man is pretty tones, has one of those 5 o'clock shadows going on, short brown hair, with sunglasses that are so dark you can't even see his eyes.

Once we make it to room 5, the man gently sets my stuff down in front of the door.

"So what's your name?" the man asks while he folds his arms against his chest. I can't help but feel guilty for looking at his muscular arms since I'm still with Zack.

"Bundy" I say while I take the key out of my pocket to unlock the door. The door opens to show a twin sized bed with sheets already done, a small desk with a chair, and a small TV with a DVD player. There is another door that leads to a simple bathroom.

"Well Bundy, my name is Roach" he says while sticking out his hand. I shake it and then shove the key back into my pocket. I can't help but let out a laugh as he said his name.

"What's so funny?" Roach says with a confused look on his face, which only makes it even more funny.

"What type of name is Roach?" I ask while trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Hey now, I got that name for a reason" Roach says with a smirk.

"Well Roach, thank you for helping me with my gear. Now I just gotta unpack. When and where is the chow hall?" I ask as I slowly start moving my bags near my bed.

"I tell you what, how about I come by in 30 minutes to give you time to unpack, and I will show you where to go. I can even introduce you to the guys if you want" Roach says. The thought of Zack and what he would think of this situation keeps going through my mind. I quickly pull out my phone to check the time, as well as check to see if I had a missed call or text from Zack. Nothing. The blank screen made my stomach do a flip, knowing that my own boyfriend still hasn't even bothered to try to contact me.

"That sounds nice, but how about in an hour? I'd like to take care of some things first" I say in a polite tone.

"Perfect. I'll be back in an hour. Nice to meet you Bundy!" Roach says as he leaves my room, closing the door behind him. I'm finally by myself for the first time in what feels like a million hours. I take a deep breath, quickly calming myself down before this journey fully begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: And here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

With all of my items unpacked and my new small room organized, I pick up the last item to place on top of the TV. A picture frame with a picture of myself and Zack together at the ocean. I hold onto the picture frame hard, not sure if I want to place it on top of the TV or not. Just seeing it makes me feel horrible.

I nearly jump out of my skin as someone knocks loudly on my door. I toss the picture onto my bed and quickly go over to my door and open it. The heat form outside immediatey flows into my room as I see Roach standing there, a very small smile on his face.

"You ready? I talked Johnson into it too. Now the both of you can meet the guys of 141" Roach says, his small smile growing bigger. Knowing that Johnson will be going as well makes me feel a bit more comfortable about this.

"Great, lets go!" I say, trying to push away my sad emotions that Zack is causing me, and he's not even here. If I keep this up, it will be a very long and depressing deployment.

I close and lock the door behind me, and take my phone out of my pocket to turn it on vibrate. The screen still shows no sign of any texts or missed calls. A small sigh escapes my lips as I shove my phone back into my pocket.

"So where are you from?" Roach asks as we make our way to Johnson's room.

"A small town in Kentucky. I'm sure I'll be a little homesick at some point" I say happily, even though I know that being homesick is going to suck. But hey, I should be used to this by now, right?

"Ah, pretty soon this place will feel like a second home. You will be working with us all in 141, and we all try to make the best out of anything" Roach says in a reassuring tone. My mood lifts a tiny bit again, but that bad gut feeling sticks with me.

I nod my head but don't say anything back. Soon enough we make it to Johnson's room and Roach knocks on the door. The door opens within a few seconds and Johnson walks out, a smile still on her face.

"Boy it sure is hot out here" Johnson says while making a fanning motion with her hand.

"And it's only spring time here, just wait until it's summer" Roach adds. That makes me remember just how misserably hot it gets here. At least I'm not the one running around with a rifle. We continue to walk around the base, and I take in all the sights and information I can. The faster I know my way around here the better. I recognize the training pit, and I even see a small basketball court. There are a few guys here and there, clearly relaxed and most likely for the first time in a while. This area is about a quarter mile walk away from my room, as well as the hospital.

"What is the food like?" I ask curiously. The more I think about it, I realize just how hungry I am.

"Oh, it's alright. It's not fantastic, but it's not bad" Roach says as we approach a large building. Roach opens the door for us and we walk into a room with lots of tables and chairs, a large TV with some random movie playing, the smell of coffee and sweat roams the air. There are about a dozen men in the building, sitting down at some of the table with plates full of food in fornt of them.

"Guys, here's the fresh meat! Well, some of them. We got two more guys and a girl on the way" Roach says with a huge smile on his face. At that moment I finally notice Roach without his super dark sunglasses on. His eyes are a strange mixture of brown and green. It's almost too hard to pull my eyes away.

"Hey, it's about time we got some new people!" a man says as he walks up to us. Holy fuck, I thought Roach was buff. But this? This man is even more muscular. Do they put steroids in their drinks or something?

"Bundy, Johnson, this is Soap" Roach says. Alright, I guess everyone here has ridiculous names. We all shake hands and right after we go get our dinner and sit down together at one of the larger tables. I feel a tad bit awkward because everyone's plate is filled with food, but I just have a piece of steak and some salad. I'm sure once I'm not all stressed out about Zack anymore my appetite will be back to normal.

So far at the table is Roach, Soap, Johnson, myself, and Mason showed up soon after. I slowly eat my food, and I am actually enjoying being around these people. Are the rest of the guys like this? Soap was busy asking Johnson small questions, like where she's from and what her family is like. Roach is talking to Mason about the basics of what goes on in the training pit. As for me, I'm still eating, observing everything that is going on.

I down the rest of my drink as another man approaches the table. He is tall, bot as muscular as Soap, but a little more muscular that Roach. He has a pistol hollstered at his hip, but what really caught my attention is his face. Well, mainly what is covering his face. He is wearing a skull baleclava with dark red sunglasses on, his whole face concealed.

* * *

**Sorry for ending the chapter right here, but the next chapter will be up shortly! I have my own laptop now, which means I can write whenever/wherever I want! Please give me feedback on this story and how you all are liking it so far. **


End file.
